


Delicious

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I can make him make that sound."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

He moans as I drag my tongue up over his belly. A quick wash around his navel makes him inhale sharply but I don't stop; I keep going, drawing a line of saliva up between his slightly-protruding ribs.  
  
I slide off track to suck on one of his nipples; I reach up and pinch the other between my fingers.  
  
He is delicious. Freckles everywhere and copper coloured hairs fur his skin. He tastes like nothing I could describe.  
  
Ron arches up into my mouth and I take the opportunity to nip with my teeth, manipulating him until he moans again with furthered desperation. I press my hands over his hips and hold him down.  
  
He's hard and he stinks of a day's work. I'm unable to help myself as I bend my head and sniff delicately along the length of his cock.  
  
He makes my mouth water.  
  
“Please...” He whispers down to me, his fingers finding my head and threading into my hair.  
  
He holds me in place as I slip my lips over the head of him, gently sneaking my tongue out to lap at his slit.  
  
I have sucked him off a thousand times. Every time he bucks his hips and loses control with that half growl, half sob, he smashes me apart. I can't believe I can make him make that sound.  
  
Hungry; wanton.  
  
Delicious.


End file.
